I Wasn't Expecting That
by Gay Ships Sailing
Summary: Late nights lead to great romance… A reader insert. Originally posted to Archive of Our Own on August 11, 2017


I turned my head to the side, feeling the bones pop and snap back into place. Nothing had ever felt so good. Working for Cinder had its up sides, but the long hours she was making me pull seemed a bit excessive. Now, she had assigned me with the tedious job of going through every crate of dust and crystals she had stolen. I was to sort them, choose the clearest, purest ones and setting them to the side for her personal collection. She didn't seem to care much about what happened to the rest.

So, there I was, alone in a too big warehouse, popping open crates and sorting through tubes for Her Majesty. I began humming a tune to distract myself when I heard footsteps tapping in the distance. Someone was headed this way. I pulled my knife from my boot and braced for a fight. The steps were getting closer. Whoever it was would be within view soon. My grip on my weapon tightened in anticipation, but I wasn't ready for what came next.

None other than Roman Torchwick rounded the corner a few feet away from me. His head was down, looking at his Scroll, while he absentmindedly twirled a cane in the other hand. Orange hair fell out of his bowler hat, obscuring his face. I froze. By the time it occurred to me to move into a less defensive position, he had already looked up, and god did he have the greenest eyes. He stopped as well, quirking his visible eyebrow at me.

"Expecting someone?" he asked in a voice as smooth as velvet. I quickly straightened up and put my knife back in its holster.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said. Technically, he was my boss in a way. At least, he had more power than me. I wasn't sure exactly what to add to that, so I kept my mouth shut. Roman closed his Scroll and tucked it away in his white coat. Then, he leaned against his cane and placed his other hand on his hip. He smirked in a way that made me not really know how to feel.  
"What do you think you're doing, sweetheart?" He looked down at the open crate and then back to me. "You'd better be able to prove to me that you work here, or else I'll have to assume the worst about you."

"I-I do work here," I stammered. "Cinder just has me work at night on a special project of hers." I had been warned not to let anyone know exactly what I was doing, and I figured that included Roman. He tsked and started to walk towards me. I automatically took a step back.

"While that does sound like her, I'm afraid it's not enough." He was taking slow steps, his smirk spreading into a grin. "Oh, I'll get the truth from you one way or another." The space between us was rapidly closing. I started to panic. I didn't have any identification on me, no way to prove who I was or why I was here. I didn't even have my Scroll! The only person who could prove my story was Cinder or any of the Faunus who also stayed late. But everyone was gone now.

Roman had me backed into a corner, crates behind me, him in front. And he was tall. Like, extremely tall. I thought about going for my knife again, but that would only make him think I was a robber even more. My best option was to talk my way out of this situation. Roman flipped a switch on his cane and the bottom popped open to reveal a scope. He placed what I assumed to be the barrel of his gun/cane under my chin.

"What do you want all of this stolen dust for?" he asked. His face was inches from mine, his expression that of a cat playing with its food. "I only ask because I'm the one who went through the trouble of stealing it all in the first place." I took a deep breath and answered.

"Like I said, I'm doing a job for Cinder." I said calmly.

"And I want to believe you. I really do, and I know you thought that throwing her name into this would make you seem more credible, but it doesn't." He put the cane down, replacing it with his brown gloved hand. He forced me to meet his eyes. "You are pretty, though, aren't you?"

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks at this complete (but not unwelcome) turn of events. He noticed right away and let out a low chuckle. I watched his bright green eyes travel my body, studying me. Then, they looked back up at me. His fingers had trailed up my cheek into my hair, while his other hand braced against the boxes behind me. He gently guided me forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I had the urge to fight back, but it was soon quashed when I realized that I really didn't want to. Roman's lips were soft and moved against mine with skill, parting to gently probe my mouth with his tongue. I allowed this, wanted this. He pressed me back against the crates, pinning me with his body. His hand had untangled from my hair and now resided at my lower back, pulling us as close together as humanly possible.

The kiss was becoming desperate and sloppy, like we just couldn't get enough. He backed away for a moment, panting and looking at me with lust-blown pupils. I reached up to his chest, feeling the strong muscle beneath layers of fabric. I had the urge to pull him back down, but he read my mind and lowered his head, this time targeting my neck. I let out an involuntary moan and felt him smile against my skin. My fingers dug into his shoulders and-

"Roman, I see you've met our newest employee," a sultry voice said. My eyes flew open at Cinder's words and I felt Roman tense up. He straightened up and winked at me before turning to our boss.

"Oh, I've seen (y/n) around. Just thought I'd introduce myself properly," he said. I balked at his words. He knew this whole time?! Cinder rolled her eyes and began to walk away, heels clacking and anklet jingling. Roman faced me again with that same sassy smirk painted on his face.

"You knew who I was?" I asked.

"Of course."

"And you pretended?"

"Think about it this way," he said as he moved back to hold me hostage again. "When people ask how we met, we'll have a much more interesting story to tell."  
"And who would be asking something like that?" I was more than a little annoyed at him.

"(Y/n), I want you," he said simply. All trace of joking was gone now. He was serious. His voice was low and hoarse. "I have ever since I saw you walking around here with your little clipboard, following Cinder like a puppy. And I will have you, like it or not." I snorted a laugh, to which he placed a hand on my chest, forcing me back against the wooden boxes stacked behind me. "And I will make sure that everyone who walks into this warehouse knows exactly who you belong to." He captured my lips into one more kiss, this one rough, demanding, and rushed, sealing his promise in stone. Then, he pulled away entirely. "You should probably get back to work."

I fumbled for composure while he began strolling along his original path again. There was no doubt in my mind that he was entirely serious about what he said, and I found myself looking forward to it.


End file.
